A Lot of Making Up To Do
by sinner316
Summary: Part 12 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Sebastian is still away and Clary needs a new toy to play with. When she finds the perfect one, Clary realizes that they have a lot of catching up to do...sexually. I own nothing. Please leave feedback! Happy reading!


Clary had utterly spent Liam and Simon today, but her libido was in overdrive this very day. She thought long and hard about whom else she could pleasure herself with. An idea struck her in the middle of eliminating each guard from her list to fuck. Even though Sebastian had told her he had killed all of the Shadowhunters in the war, after a while, he had admitted that he'd kept a few around to pleasure himself with and to use against her if she did not cooperate. This peaked her interest in whom Sebastian thought he could control her with.

Stepping foot into the lowest level of the castle, where the dungeons were located, Clary walked down the isles of men, woman, and children chained to the walls. She would go up to some of them testing the weight of each breast, the girth of this or that cock, maybe even stealing a teasing kiss, but she would quickly move on. They were looking starved and depraved of attention, which she was ready to give one lucky person. They looked easy to manipulate and this gave Clary a sense of dominance causing her to hold her head up high. Once in a while she'd catch the eye of a beautiful man or woman and have delicious ideas dance in her head, but none of them gave her the butterfly feeling she was looking for.

Deeper into the dungeon she walked, feeling a pull to the middle of the room. Always one to trust her gut, Clary let her instincts guide her to her next victim. When she came upon the prisoner, she was awestruck by the beauty of the body before her. She instantly felt the butterflies begging to burst out of her chest, her mouth salivating with lust. Lean muscle stood out against long arms and legs held together by a chiseled abdomen only that reminded her of painted gods in Greek art pieces. But what stood out to Clary most of all was the angelic halo of golden hair that lay upon the man's head.

She bent down next to the man and placed her small hand under his chin raising it up so she could see his face. Once she got a good look at his features she smiled a toothy grin- Jace.

Clary looked into his eyes, yes, this was him- her first love. She ran her thumb across his lips and licked her's in anticipation.

"Jace, my angel, it is time for us to play," Clary said eager to spend some quality time with her new lover.

Jace barely opened his eyes, but when he saw who was cradling his face his eyes instantly teared up.

"Clary?" he choked, "By the Angel, you're alive," he whispered. Clary smiled at him.

"Shhh, rest now, my angel," she crooned as she placed his head in the valley of her naked breasts, "I'm going to make it all better."

Clary clapped signaling the guards to take Jace away. She ordered them to feed him a good meal and to place him in her chambers afterwards.

Once Jace was being hauled off by the guards, Clary stood up and glanced around the tiny space surveying the other prisoners. She clapped excitedly.

"What a treasure chest I have found! Don't worry, I shall return for more of you, my sweet darlings!" She bounced on her feet and followed the guards out of the dungeon closing the door behind them to the sobs of the prisoners, once again being plunged into darkness.

Clary had just entered her room when the guard had finished placing Jace on her bed. Still not at his physical strength from the months of captivity, he would be easily manipulated by Clary.

"Get out," Clary ordered the guard and he picked up his pace heading out into the hall to wait further instructions.

Clary clasped her hands in front of her and walked to the side of the bed nearest Jace. Hiking one leg she hoisted herself up next to him and leaned over him putting both of her hands on either side of his large body. She gazed at the magnificence of his angelic physique. Her loins instantly contacted with the prospect of having him on top of her soon.

Jace opened his eyes when he felt the mattress give way under the weight of someone sitting next to him. When he saw who it was, he had to choke down the large lump forming in his throat.

"So, it wasn't a dream. You are alive?" he whispered reaching out to run his hands through her soft, fiery curls, making sure she wasn't a ghost.

"Yes, my angel," Clary said and brought his palm to her mouth and kissed it.

"I thought Sebastian may have killed you for siding with the Shadowhunters," he breathed as he mapped every single inch of her face with his eyes.

Clary giggled placing her hand against his crotch and rubbed lazily, "Oh no," she soothed watching his eyes flutter while trying to concentrate on her words. "I'm his whore now." She looked off into the distance with a warm smile forming on her face.

"What?" Jace said sitting up on his elbows, his instant anger giving him more strength than he though possible at this time in his life. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Clary, if he has touched or harmed you in anyway, I'll kill him!"

Clary snapped her head back to Jace. With her fast reflexes she pushed him back down against the bed and straddled him, her hot core inches from his awakening shaft.

Jace just now noticed that Clary hadn't been wearing any clothes and took a gulp. Looking down, it finally dawned on him that he wasn't wearing any clothes either. When you're starved, nothing else really seems to click in your brain. Modesty is furthest from your mind.

Clary smiled down at a distracted Jace, "Sebastian hasn't harmed me in a long time, angel," she smoothed her hands up and down his chest in a soothing motion. "Lets not talk about Sebastian right now." She bent down and gave small, wet kisses over his chest and on his neck. "We have a lot of make-up sex to catch up on."

Jace coughed at the ridiculousness, "Clary, no, what?" He tried to get her attention, but Clary was on a one woman mission drive him crazy with her kisses. She flattened her body so she lay perfectly on top of him, his erect penis nestled in between her legs.

"Make love to me, sweet Angel," Clary breathed as she laid her lips on top of his. Her arms came to wrap around the nape of his neck as he slid his arms up her ass to rest on her hips.

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but Clary took this as her opportunity to sneak her tongue into his warm cavern. She sought out his tongue and massaged it with her own. Jace knew he was in a losing battle. Here she was, his Clary, well maybe not 100% his Clary, but she was alive and that was all that mattered to him right now.

He allowed himself to get lost in her kiss, using his own tongue to massage her tongue and seek entrance into her own moist cavern. Before Jace could get his fill of her kisses, Clary disengaged her mouth from his and started peppering his neck and chest with feather light touches of her tongue and mouth, creating a path all the way down to his bobbing penis.

She took a firm hold of his penis and began to pump him with her first, watching his eyes roll back in his head and enjoying the moaning escaping his lips. When she was satisfied that he was slick enough, she wrapped her mouth around his cock and took him deep into her mouth until the tip of his shaft was reaching the back wall of her throat. Jace's hips flew off the bed causing his penis to reach even further down her throat, but Clary's expertise with oral stimulation had taught her how to control her gag reflex.

Clary placed her palm over his abdomen reminding him to stay still while she bathed his penis with her tongue swallowing any cum that poured out of his stimulated penis.

Jace grabbed Clary by the hair and ran his fingers through it enjoying the silky smoothness of her long strands. He had only dreamed of running his hands through her hair ever since the fall of the Shadowhunters. He was afraid that he would once again wake up, still in the basement, jacking himself off in the corner.

Clary smiled against his shaft as she watched the corded muscles in his thighs and abdomen twitch with worked up arousal, she knew he was going to fly off the handle at any time. To speed things up, she gently grabbed his scrotum and rolled his balls around in her hand. His balls began to tighten in her hand shrinking closer and closer to his body as his climax built. Clary counted down in her head 3…2…1…

Jace flew off the handle pouring streams of cum into her mouth and she swallowed every bit, laughing in between squirts, the ripples from her laughter sending tingles through his balls. When she was satisfied she had licked every drop, she crawled back up his body and laid her head down on her chest.

"How was that, my angel?" Clary crooned as she traced patterns on his chest. She waited for his breathing to settle down while she stimulated his nipple with her finger, enjoying the hardness and redness coming to the surface.

"Clary…I…you…" he finally took a deep breath, "That was amazing."

Clary giggled and was about to ask what he wanted to do next, but Jace didn't give her time. Before she could utter a word, Jace's angelic strength made an appearance and he quickly deposited Clary underneath him. His eyes stared into her's and he formed that crooked smile she loved so much.

"My turn," he said and he smashed his mouth to her's. He could taste his juices on her mouth and it excited him. Their tongues battled for dominance as they did the ancient dance of a lover's kiss. His hand sought her tiny breast atop her chest and once he found it, he squeezed it. He tested its roundness with his hands and found the pointy nub resting in the center. He trailed his kisses down her neck and latched onto the little nub flicking it with his tongue and biting it with the sharp ends of his teeth.

Clary moaned against his attentions, arching her back into his mouth asking for more. Jace obliged by using his free hand to find her wet folds and immediately set to work on her clitoris. Clary's whole body came off the bed, pressing up against his whole frame just inches away from her's. Jace smiled as he once again took possession of her lips. Jace was no amateur when it came to love making and he knew that if this was the first and last time he would ever make love to his Clary, he was going to have to make it memorable.

Satisfied that she was wet enough, Jace placed his cock in his hands and led it to her entrance. Clary wrapped her hand around his holding his cock and found his eyes.

"Together," she breathed into his mouth and they both shoved his cock deep within her cunt. Clary gasped as his large girth filled her completely. Jace swallowed the gasp with his mouth as he continued to kiss her allowing her body to get use to his girth. When he felt the muscles relax against his intrusion, he started a slow and steady rhythmic thrusting. This was a rhythm of lovers.

Clary enjoyed the slow movement, with Liam and Sebastian it was about speed and efficiency- getting the job done. But with Jace, it was about communicating his desires. It made warmness spread across Clary's chest. She missed this gentleness from her lover's touch.

As her climax built, her nails raked against Jace's back creating red trails up and down his back. She picked her legs up to settle on his hips making it easier for him to penetrate her deeper with each thrust. Her climax kept building and building until she toppled over the edge. But this time was different than any before- this time was like a slow release. Instead of fireworks and loud noises in her head, it was a sun parting through the clouds, peaceful, releasing her as Jace climaxed around her.

Clary felt Jace tremble with the release of his seed within her. When he was done, he rolled them over so that Clary rested on top of his chest. He ran his finger tips over her bare back as she closed her eyes against his heaving chest. She smiled and raised her head on her elbows to look into his face.

"I hope you're ready for round two, my angel," she said as she sat up on his lap placing her vagina right on top of his groin.

"Are you not satisfied with our lovemaking, Clary?" Jace asked teasingly.

"Oh, I'm more than satisfied," she crooned, "but now I'm ready to fuck." She smiled at his wide-eyed expression, which slowly turned into that crooked smile. She felt his cock lengthen against her inner thighs and helped guide it into her canal.

"Well, why didn't you say so, Fray?" he asked laughing and he came up so he could take her lips onto his own as she rode him on his lap.

They spent the next several hours making up for all the time they had lost since the battle with the Shadowhunters. When they were finally spent, Clarissa ordered that Jace be taken to her special room to be hung up with her other toys. When Jace looked at her a little hurt and confused, she giggled.

"Now Jace, don't be saddened," she crooned, "I was taught to always put my toys away when I'm done with them." Before the guards took a struggling Jace away, Clary gave him a peck on the cheek. "Until next time, my angel."

Jace fought the guards that came in to take him away begging Clary to let him stay, but she just waved her goodbyes and blew him a kiss. She threw herself back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't be happier. She had her Simon back. She had her Jace back. Pretty soon she would have all of her friends back and then they could all play together.


End file.
